The Jashinist's Pet
by Me Myself and Kisame
Summary: July 20th through the 23rd. A normal three days for anyone- anyone but Shikamaru. What had promised to be a boring, normal week the day before, spirals out of control because of something broken, an argument, ... and a Cat. (Rated T for swearing.)


_~This is the Fanfiction that I wrote for the contest on DA. Buuut... I was the only one that participated XD! I still had fun writing it though! This is all that there's going to be to this story. No further chapters. Soo on that note, I hope that you enjoy it! :D~_

-July 20th-  
Hidan grunted sleepily as his eyes fluttered open in the dark room. He had to pee. Hidan cursed under his breath, not wanting to exert the effort. But, not wanting to face the consequences of a devastating blow to his pride and more so the wrath of the Nara sleeping next to him, Hidan wormed his way out of said Nara's embrace and scooted himself off the bed.

Hidan didn't bother with turning on lights as he made his way to the bathroom. He did know that apartment that the Nara and him shared like the back of his hand by now surely. Not only this, but he simply didn't want to hurt his eyes with the sheer bright light of the incandescent light of the bulbs.

Hidan finished up in the bathroom without a hitch and began his journey down the –supposed to be- obstacle free hallway. Hidan had almost made it back to the room safe and sound, but the darkness of the hall had other plans for him. As the Jashinist made his was down the home stretch of the journey back, his foot smashed hard against something, causing Hidan to cry in pain and fall on top of the offending object with a hard thud. A crack sounded at the moment of impact, signifying that Hidan had triumphed over the offender bit it willingly or not.

"Fuck." Hidan groaned, feeling more and on losing end of the situation. After taking a moment to right himself, Hidan squinted hard, taking assistance from the moonlight to help identify the object. Hidan's eyes bulged as he realized what he'd collapsed on.

"Oh double fuck." He groaned and quickly began to assess the damage. "Shika's gonna kill me if I broke his Shogi board!" He hissed harshly as himself. Hidan moaned in anguish as the damage he'd done to the board became clear. Under any other circumstances, the Shogi board would have hurt Hidan more then he hurt it, but, because of how old the board was, the center of the board had cracked under the weight of the Jashinist's fall. There was no easy fix to this.  
"Fuuuck." Hidan groaned. "What am I gonna do!?" There was no going back to sleep for the Jashinist now. If he didn't find a solution for this problem soon. He'd have his own personal hell to deal with in the morning.

-July 21st, morning.-

"Hidan!" Shikamaru roared from the room adjacent to the one the accused Jashinist occupied, "What is this!?"  
Hidan cringed, knowing very well what the other had found. Before Hidan could even begin to form his thoughts about what he'd tell the other, Shikamaru was already upon him, having hunted Hidan to the room he was in in record time.

The argument seemed to go by in a flash. Hidan never getting the chance to explain himself, let alone get a word in edgewise. Hidan couldn't remember the last time he was his lover so angry.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses!" Shikamaru growled as he noticed Hidan opening his mouth to say something.

"Get out!" Shikamaru snapped when the Jashinist attempted to calm him down. "Just go! Get lost Hidan!" Shikamaru bellowed and stormed out of the room, leaving his shocked and upset lover in his wake.

-July 21st, midday.-

Shikamaru had left the house after that. If he knew Hidan, then he knew the Jashinist would pester him the whole rest of the day; not giving up until he eventually made Shikamaru feel like the one at fault and end up forgetting the whole problem. But not this time.

Hidan knew how much that Shogi board meant to him. He knows that Shikamaru got it as a gift from Asuma and that it was very old. Shikamaru also know that Hidan loathed playing Shogi with him so that that Shikamaru didn't for a second doubt the possibility that the Jashinist would break it out of sheer spire. By the 'innocent' looking expression that Hidan had plastered on his face the whole time, Shikamaru just knew that the other was trying to push the blame on something else.

"You're such a pain Hidan." Shikamaru grumbled as he made his way down the street, walking off his anger. "Seriously, could yo day without screwing with something?" Shikamaru questioned aloud then, moments later blushed furiously as he anticipated what the other would reply without missing a beat.

'Sorry, I can't go a day without screwing with you Shika.'

Shikamaru could even picture the smug smile and wink that he would send his way. This successfully made Shikamaru blush a darker red. In his flustered and upset state, the Nara neglected to notice the cat lazily grooming itself in the emotionally compromised ninja's path.

A disaster erupted as Shikamaru stepped on and tumbled on top of the grooming cat. Suddenly the cad didn't seem so lazy anymore as it burst into ear piercing mewls and hisses. Shikamaru scrambled to get himself off the angry feline, encouraged by the painful scratches that the monster cat began riddling him with. The cat let out a particularly fearsome hiss as it roughly bit the Nara's arm.

Shikamaru cried out and doubled back from the enraged cat. The cat snarled and hissed at him with a hateful look in its eye. The cat stood there, glaring at him and continued to hiss even as Shikamaru began backing away from the cat, like it was laying a curse on him.

"Geeze, crazy cat." Shikamaru said as he turned and made a quick departure from the still hissing feline.

"Man, what a pain." Shikamaru muttered as he reached his house once more. "Cats're supposed to be lazy and stuff…. What was up with that cat?" He murmured as he opened the door and headed inside.

"Hidan I'm," Shikamaru began but trailed off as the events from that morning played over again in his head. An awkward lump of regret and anger mingled in his chest as he discovered that the Jashinist had let himself out something between when he left and come home. But, what did the Nara expect the other to do after the treatment he'd given him? Was Hidan supposed to just sit pretty at home and wait for further abuse from the angry genius?

Confused thoughts swirled around in Shikamaru's head. Why did he feel at fault here? Why was he the one feeling the need to apologize?

Why couldn't Shikamaru bring himself to hate Hidan? He felt that he should be able to. Anyone should be able to hate after a precious item is broken or lost. What happened to his unbridled fury that he had before? Why couldn't Shikamaru hate Hidan? Did Shikamaru do something terribly wrong? Did he break something even more precious?

Suddenly, the Nara didn't feel as right on his feet anymore. Darkness seemed to cloud the Nara's vision and he found himself leaning against the wall for support.  
Despite the Nara's better judgment, he propped himself off the wall with the idea of going to a proper place to sit down. These plans were stopped short as Shikamaru's legs gave out from under him and he came smashing down against the cold, hard floor.

-July 23, morning.

"I thought you were a genius, Shikamaru." Hidan announced as he entered the house, hoping that his lover had simmered down over the two days he was gone. "You left the door open, Smarty pants." Hidan jabbed as he closed the door behind himself.  
"I went to the trouble of F…." Hidan trailed off as he noticed the body of the love he was talking to, crumpled on the floor.  
"H-Hey!" Hidan shouted and hurried over to the Nara's side after setting down the box he was holding. "Shikamaru!" He yelled, turning the other so that he was facing him. Nothing could have prepared the Jashinist for what he saw before him. His boyfriend was a cat.  
"Shika…marau?" Hidan murmured a question in his voice. Hidan looked over his, apparently sleeping, lover, noting the cat eats tail- he was like the half animal people the Jashinist had heard so much about in the past.  
"Holy… shit." Hidan said in awe, tugging on the cat eats lightly.  
Shikamaru groaned and swatted at the offending hand, "Nooo." He grumbled.  
"Shika? Are you ok?" Hidan asked, leaning in closer to the cat boy.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru grunted, sitting himself up, "Of course I'm fine." He stated, sounding irritated. As if two days of straight sleep wasn't enough for him.

Hidan looked on in shock, "Er….I…. I don't think that you're as fine as you think you are." He said bluntly.

"What are you talking about, Hidan?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the other curiously.  
"Uh… well…" Hidan reached out and grasped the others tail and brought is into the genius's view, "See?" he asked.  
Shikamaru's eyes widened, "Wh-what is that!?" Shikamaru entered a complete panic, "Is it attached to me!? Get it off!" He demanded of the other, having recruited him as a master of the situation.  
"Huh!? I don't know! You think I know what I'm doing!?"  
"H-Hidan!" Shikamaru cried pulling at his new ears and tails, "Do something!"  
"Shikamaru, calm down!" Hidan encouraged and begged, seeing the other's complete state of panic, "It's going to be fine!"

After the Jashinist had managed to talk the Nara into a calm. The most confusing hour of both Hidan and Shikamaru's lives began. After Shikamaru had gotten over the shock of the fact that he was now part cat, he was able to at least try and help with the thinking process. After at least a half an hour of throwing ideas out at the subject all that the two could conclude was that it probably had something to do with the cat that bit him. That and it would hopefully wear off after a certain amount of time; at least that's what Shikamaru hoped. Hidan on the other hand…  
"I think you're cute." Hidan gushed lightly as he rub at his lovers soft, fluffy ears.  
"H…Hidan…, s-stop it." Shikamaru muttered as he pulled away from the Jashinist's touch and buried his face into a pillow from the couch they were sitting on together.  
"Aww, c'mon." Hidan tried to encourage, "You might as well enjoy it- or at least let me enjoy it- while it lasts!"  
Shikamaru huffed in response and pressed his face further into the pillow and hid his tail from Hidan's reach. "Noo… Hidan…" Shikamaru whined as the other shifted closer to him and began poking and pulling at the pillow.  
"Aw, c'mon. Give me some credit." Hidan said, earning a confused look from the other. "I did this for ya." Hidan said as he stood up from the couch and waltz over to the box he had entered with.  
"…What is it?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing the box suspiciously, knowing how 'interesting' Hidan's present can be at times.  
"Hah, don't give me that look, Shika." Hidan replied as he picked it up and walked back over to him. "You'll like it. I promise." He said matter-of-factly and set the box on the Nara's lap.  
"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked and began working at opening the box.  
Hidan watched as his lover worked at removing the tape that was securing the box shut. A smile formed on his face as Shikamaru opened the box and he anticipated the Nara's reaction.  
"Hi-…Hidan.. this is…" Shikamaru stumbled over his words as he saw the perfectly fixed shogi board resting in the box before him.  
"Surprised?" Hidan asked, unable to hide his own excitement.  
"I-It looks like new!" Shikamaru cried happily as he took the Shogi board out to adore it properly.  
"I thought that you might like it." Hidan said with a grin.  
"I-I love it," Shikamaru looked up to the other, "Hidan, I…" Shikamaru trailed off as he remembered once again the terrible things he had said to Hidan and how he practically forced Hidan out of the house. It dawned on Shikamaru that this must have been what Hidan was trying to tell him about while he was too busy exploding at him. "I-I'm sorry Hidan." Shikamaru murmured, looking away from the Jashinist.  
"Don't worry about it." Hidan replied and guided the Nara's gaze back up to him as he gripped the other's chin lightly, "I did it so that I could make you happy… And make it up to you." He said with a chuckle.  
"You don't have to thank me. Or feel sorry or anything shit like that." Hidan said as he meticulously took the Shogi board from his boyfriend and rested it safely on the nearby desk. "Well… I suppose there is something that you could do for me." Hidan mused as he returned to Shikamaru's side and sat himself down beside him.  
"Anything you want!" Shikamaru chimed in, not considering just what the Jashinist might have in mind. But, he felt that Hidan deserved anything that he wanted after going through the trouble of getting his Shogi board completely renewed. It must have cost him a small fortune.  
Hidan grinned, "Well, that's good to hear, because I know _just_ what I want you to do for me!" Hidan said, the grin apparent in his voice."  
Shikamaru regretted having given the Jashinist such control as Hidan's grin morphed into a smirk, "O-Oh yeah?" Shikamaru asked as Hidan wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
"Oh yeah." Hidan said, a full smirk plastered to his face. "It's awfully convenient really." He said and pulled Shikamaru into his lap.

"Convenient?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at Hidan with a faint blush dusting across his cheeks from their current position.  
"Mm-hm," Hidan said brining one of his hands up and playing with the other's fluffy ear while the other did the same with his tail. "Since you're in this situation, you can let me play with you until you return to normal!" Hidan cheered, grinning broadly  
Shikamaru's eyes widened at the thought, "Wh-what! N-no! Hidan!" the Nara mewled, pushing on the Jashinist as he embraced him tightly. "I-I know I said that, b-but-!"  
Shikamaru was cut off as the Jashinist kissed him deeply, "Iiiii don't care, you already said it!" Hidan said as he pet the genius's cat ears happily.  
Shikamaru resisted at first, but as his lover's hands worked his ears and tail, he relaxed against The Jashinist and rested his head on his lover's chest.  
"I thought that you would like it." Hidan said knowingly and kissed the top of the Nara's head, "I love you, Shikamaru." He said while massaging his boyfriend's ears.  
Shikamaru felt a purr well up in the back of his throat, "Mm, I love you too." The genius said, purring softly with a blush crossing his cheeks.

Despite all of Shikamaru's disagreements, the Nara kept it to himself that he could very easily get used to these new feline additions.

~_The End... Did you like it? I hope so :)_


End file.
